Shoop da Whoop
Originating as an internet meme, a shoop da whoop is an immensely powerful laser blast fired from the mouth, generally accompanied with a demented, open-mouth expression and a cry of "IMMA CHARGIN' MAH LAZOR!!!!", "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!!!", or even "OOPS I SWALLOWED MAH LAZOR!!!!". This meme has featured in a number of comics over time. Heroes FIRIN HIS LAZOR, consisting of immensely pressurised water.]] In the third season of this Klinkerpoop-esque comic series, shoop da whoops are an ability usable by the Mudkip Man, a.k.a. Turaga Dlakii. When he, Remix'd, Spaz and Black Cape were cornered by an army of Exolites, Dlakii reluctantly leapt forward and FIRED HIS LAZOR, eliminating the antagonistic army. As a result of this, Dlakii was immensely tired out and somewhat incapacitated, and his Mudkip Man costume was temporarily torn off. The Mudkip Man's LAZOR is not really laser, but is actually high-pressured water, powerful enough to tear apart gatherings and obstacles as massive as the Exolite army he demolished. His ability to FIRE HIS LAZOR can also be considered to stem from the fact that his behaviour is somewhat noobish while wearing his costume; for instance, he is prone to stuffing up and making use of internet memes, such as his only skills in arguing consisting of "O RLY?", "YA RLY", and "NO WAI!". There is also a bit of confusion as to how the Mudkip Man FIRES HIS LAZOR, as his Mudkip mask lacks a mouth-hole. Generic Quest In this, another Klinkerpoop-esque series, the meme takes the form of an artifact called the Crystal of Eyefourgott. When Dokuma found the Crystal, he was instructed by the deceased Blavinoid on how to use it. When he holds it, he can shout "SHOOP DA WHOOP" to fire a volley of destructive lasers, which he subsequently put to good use by destroying the body of Marvin the Martian. The Mercenus Chronicles The Mercenus Chronicles has also used "Shoop da Whoop" in it's time. In MC, after a deathly duel between Rangan Mercenus and The Disciple, the two agreed to help each other while they still have a "Score" to settle. Shortly after, The Disciples planned on using a "shoop" to blast open a seal separating them from the outside world. First, he yelled "Start Chargin' Yah Lazor!!!", and in almost no time at all, The Disciple's mouth grew two times it's original size, ala the usual for "shooping", then, instead of a blue beam of death shooting from his mandibles a golden stream of energy ignited from his spear, causing the seal to rip apart, blasting one of the SPAM soldiers above it into the sky. The author then explained that The Disciple was using a special item that was outlawed in the Comic Land. However, this also meant that its sales on the Black Market went up, thus its acquirement. "Shoopdanwhoops", as they are called on the market, are objects of incredible power, so much so that they disintegrate upon usage. It is unknown if it reduces the intelligence of its user. Khols 5.0 In Khols 5.0, Dody uses shoop da whoop in Shoop o mania'. Category:Weapons